Jasmine
Jasmine is roleplayed by Winter Fairy. About Princess Jasmine of Agrabah is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature Aladdin, its 1994-96 sequels and 1994-96 animated TV series. Her speaking voice has been provided by Linda Larkin in all of her appearances while her singing voice has been performed by Lea Salonga and Liz Callaway. She is from the Middle Eastern kingdom of Agrabah and is the 6th official Disney Princess. Personality Jasmine is free-spirited and, in many ways, resembles the "rebellious princess" archetype. She is very pretty and expresses her feelings if she wishes to. Jasmine also never brings down anyone else and she never lets no one bring her down from doing what she wants. She also cares very much for children as shown in the TV series in episodes like Do The Rat Thing, Web of Fear, Fowl Weather, Of Ice and Men and The Ethereal, where she comforts them, is sweet and nice to them, kisses them, and saves their lives. As said above, Jasmine is a very rebellious princess. She is willing to defy orders against her marrying for position rather than love. She rejects any suitor who comes to her for her hand in marriage, She is shown to be playful, as evidenced when she laughed when Rajah attacked a suitor and ripped his trousers. She is very brave, since she stood up to Jafar and rejected his offer of marriage despite the fact that he could do her harm. Though she is told many times how beautiful she is, she is not vain or concerned about her looks. However, she is able to use her feminine charms to be able to outwit Jafar to enable Aladdin to get the lamp. She is also shown to be quite sassy, since she told Aladdin (disguised as Prince Ali Ababwa) to jump off her balcony and leave her alone. Appearance Jasmine is a very beautiful and voluptous young woman with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, big light brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail, held together by 2 light blue bands. She normally wears a light blue, cropped tube top with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants along with blue shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit with several golden accessories, such as a snake bracelet and gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a lamia-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisnous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Role in Film Jasmine is the soon-to-be 16-year-old daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. By law of the time, Jasmine must be married by a prince in three days before her birthday. The Sultan is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject suitors and angers one of them when she lets Rajah attack him. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love rather than for wealth and power, and would thus be treated as simply arm candy and as a man's property (as women in most ancient cultures often were, except for Ancient Egypt, Ancient Sparta and the Later Middle Ages, for example). She continues with the distress that she never has had any real friends, save for Rajah, and that she hasn't even been outside the palace walls. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk. Aladdin reveals his wish that he could be rich, while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realise they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to show feelings for each other, but Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but he tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself, realizing that she never learned his name. The Sultan soon learns of the matter, and chastises Jafar. Jasmine then points out that, even though she is forced to marry, she would be able to punish Jafar after becoming Queen - not knowing that Jafar was internally planning on making Jasmine his own queen. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by the Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine." After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Aladdin is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with the disguised Aladdin, but Jasmine soon sees through Aladdin's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. Later, after carpet takes the two to watch some fireworks where she tricks him into revealing the truth. She is angered at the lie, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. When Jasmine returns home she appears happy and expresses that to her father. However, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. When Jafar claims that the prince left, Aladdin suddenly appears, relating the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan agrees with Jafar that Aladdin is lying, Aladdin realizes that Jafar is hypnotizing the Sultan and breaks the spell by smashing his magic staff. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Aladdin and Jasmine in each other's arms, and realizes that Jasmine has chosen a suitor. Jasmine announces her decision to marry Aladdin, the next day; however, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin and wishing to be sultan. He commands Jasmine and Sultan to bow to him but she hastily refuses. Jasmine learns of Aladdin's true identity, after Jafar uses his magic to forcefully change Aladdin back to a peasant. After sending Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, Jafar makes Jasmine his personal slave. She is distressed in that Iago is torturing her father and begs Jafar to make him stop. He then offers her the chance to become his Queen, citing her beauty and creating a crown for her from her chains with a wave of his hand. She hotly refuses and splashes a cup of wine in his face. He is about to punch her in the face when he comes up with a more gentlemanly idea. He commands the Genie to grant his wish that Jasmine fall in love with him. After seeing that Aladdin has returned, Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him and seducing him, so that Aladdin can get the lamp. She throws him many compliments of everything: of his height, skin, beard and even his gapped teeth. When Aladdin's cover is about to be blown from a fruit bowl that fell during a scuffle between Abu and Iago, Jasmine becomes desperate and kisses Jafar to keep him distracted (much to the disgust of Aladdin, Abu, Genie and Iago). This was a successful ruse, until Jafar sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown, and attacks him. When Jasmine tries to grab the lamp, Jafar imprisons her in an hourglass, where she is almost suffocated by sand before Aladdin rescues her. Aladdin ultimately defeats Jafar and has him imprisoned in a lamp of his own (as Jafar had wished to be an all-powerful Genie). After seeing that Jasmine is in love with Aladdin, and noting his valor, the Sultan changes the marriage law. Instead of being forced to marry a prince, she can marry whomever she deems worthy. Upon hearing this, Jasmine happily chooses Aladdin and the two ride off on the magic carpet to celebrate their engagement. Songs *A Whole New World *Forget About Love *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (Reprise) *I've Got My Eyes on You *More Than A Peacock Princess *Out of Thin Air *Call Me A Princess(deleted) *If You Can Dream *The Ride of Your Lives *Musical Chairs (Disney Princess Tea Party and Disney Princess (birthday) Party CDs) *Christmas is coming (Disney Princess Christmas CD) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (DPC) * The Beauty of the Season (Disney Princess: A Christmas of Enchantment) * The Glow Trivia * Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to have brown eyes and black hair. The first being Snow White followed by Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana. However, she is the second Disney Princess to have black hair with a bluish shade in promotional images, the first being Snow White. * She is the second shortest Disney Princess. * Before Rapunzel's debut, Jasmine had the longest hair out of any Disney Princess. However, after Rapunzel cut her hair, the title went back to Jasmine. * She is the first Disney Heroine to kiss her film's villain. Anna could count as the second as she wanted to kiss Hans. However, unlike Jasmine, Anna's kiss did not happen. * She is the second Disney Princess to be physically transformed, the first being Ariel and the third being Tiana. * Jasmine is mostly seen with Ariel, Belle, Cinderella and Aurora in centres of images than the other princesses. * It is shown that Jasmine has ophidiophobia, the irrational fear of snakes. This makes her the first Disney Princess shown to have a phobia. * According to her, she was able to learn how to ride a horse before she could walk. * She is the first Disney Princess to marry a commoner. * She is the second Disney Princess whom the villain of her film wants to marry. The first is Belle, followed by Anna. * She is shown to love animals very much. Gallery Jasmine5.jpg Jasmine4.jpg Jasmine3.jpg Jasmine2.JPG Jasmine (4).jpg Jasmine (3).jpg|Jasmine's Face Character Jasmine (2).jpg Jasmine (16).jpg Jasmine (15).jpg Jasmine (14).jpg Jasmine (13).jpg Jasmine (12).jpg Jasmine (11).jpg Jasmine (10).jpg Jasmine (9).jpg Jasmine (8).jpg Jasmine (7).jpg Jasmine (6).jpg Jasmine (5).jpg Jasmine (23).jpg Jasmine (22).jpg Jasmine (21).jpg Jasmine (20).jpg Jasmine (19).jpg Jasmine (18).jpg Jasmine (17).jpg Jasmine (16).jpg Jasmine (15).jpg Jasmine (14).jpg Jasmine (13).jpg Category:Characters